In Dreams
by Maru Maru
Summary: A collection of short stories (oneshots) based on the cast of InuYasha and their thoughts. First person perspective, one oneshot for each character. Changing genres- Romance, Drama, Angst, Horror, Humour.
1. Love's Like That

~*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never have. I never will. … Fiddlesticks.

"…"- speech

'…'- thoughts

~*~*~- change in scenery or time

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

****

Love's Like That

~*Kagome*~

Sunset is approaching, and we are at Kaede's small village. 

Shippou is assisting the old miko with her duties, and Sango is with Miroku. He is reading palms of the village girls again. She supervises.

I am in the forest, standing next to the great Goshinkobu. My back faces the front of the tree as I look upwards. Its branches sway in the autumn wind and my hair is gently blown. The forest is unusually silent. Not even the cries of small birds break the peaceful tranquillity. 

I look down. 

I am not wearing my usual school uniform. The green and white clothing have been replaced by something more suited for the season. Long sweatpants cover my legs, and I am wearing a bright blue T-shirt. I have nothing over my bare arms.

The wind blows a little harder now. It is cold.

And so I shiver. I should have worn something with longer sleeves.

But then a warmth is draped over my body. I look down at myself again, this time in surprise. 

I see arms covered in a red coloured jacket. They are wrapped lightly around my stomach. A warmth presses against my chilled back. Something rests upon the top of my head and I close my eyes. My hands entwine in his clawed ones.

I am not afraid.

I know it is him.

He leans into the tree, pulling me against him. I sigh and accept his heat, relaxing in his embrace. No words are spoken, for none are needed. We are content to be with each other. 

I wish I could stay like this forever.

But then something draws my attention to the edge of the forest. And I see it. 

A long, eel-like youkai that is flying through the air. It twists in flight, coming nearer to us. Several more of its kind appear, some bearing balls of light. 

She has summoned him. She is waiting for him. And I know. He will go to her.

My hands tighten almost desperately on his, but then feebly let go. My body slackens as I expect the warmth to leave. To follow the soul catchers to the undead miko. A pain starts to build in my heart.

But the warmth- it's still here. 

I turn around in surprise.

He allows me to, loosening his hold before tightening it again. 

I look into his deep, amber eyes. He looks into my blue ones. There is no restraint. No hesitation. The sadness has faded. I see only caring. And- dare I say it? -love. 

Somehow, I know.

I know that he sees only me. That he loves only me.

I look at him questioningly. My first words are spoken.

"What about…?"

One ear flicks. He looks at me. And his gaze is warm.

"I will never leave you."

He draws closer to my face, and his lips brush against mine.

And that's when I know.

I know that it is a dream.

Suddenly, I am whisked out of his arms, and instead, am watching another scene. 

One that I have seen before. 

He is still by the tree. But I am not with him. 

Now, instead of me, I see another woman; A woman wearing a pair of red pants and a white shirt. Her hair is pulled back with two loose locks falling gracefully over her shoulder. I cannot see their faces. He is hugging her tightly. She returns it.

And now he speaks to her.

"I will never leave you. Your life belongs to me, and mine to you."

A fresh wave of pain rolls over me at the words not meant for me, but for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wake up with a start. 

Sitting up, I discover that I am in the forest. I am next to the Goshinkobu. 

I remember walking here, my feet leading to the place where I had first met him. The great tree is the only visible link I have to my world. I remember sitting down among the roots. It had been two hours after noon. 

I look into the sky. Th moon has risen. 

I must have fallen asleep. 

And my mind returns to the dream I had.

I reflect on it. I reflect on the man who had been in it with me.

I almost wish he were really like that. I wish that he would choose me and love me. I wish that there would be room in his heart for only me. That he would allow only me to reside there. I wish he would forget her. That he would not leave when summoned. That he would not- leave me, yet refuse to let me go.

But if he were like that, he wouldn't be the man I have fallen in love with.

Even if he cannot make a decision, I still love him. Even if his heart is torn between two women, I love him for who he is. 

And the person in my dream was not him. 

But I so wish it were. 

Yet I don't.

Love is strange like that. 

I stand up, brushing my long sweatpants off.

A hard wind blows through the forest, carrying a chill with it that makes me shiver. I really should have worn a jacket. I rub my arms and suck in a hissing breath through my teeth. Having slept in this temperature, I will probably catch cold.

And then a warmth is thrown over my head.

I look up in surprise and find a red haori draped over me. I turn around, seeing white. My gaze travels upwards. And I see his face.

His eyebrows are drawn together in a scowl, and his white clad arms are crossed. Honey coloured orbs glare at me, but I can recognise a subtle softness reflected within the deep pools. A softness that had not been there when we had first met- under this very tree. 

Pulling the warm fire rat fur garment around my body, I hear his first words.

"Where were you, wench? The runt's crying, Sango's worried and the bouzu blames me! You didn't come when Kaede-baba called. And now I find you standing in the forest, in the freezing cold, with nothing on that covers anything. Are you trying to get sick?!" 

His voice his rough, but I can hear the underlying concern. 

I do not answer.

His expression softens subtly and shakes his head slowly. The dog-ears atop of it flick this way and that.

The next time he speaks, his voice is less harsh. "You had everybody worried, girl. Now lets go back to the village. You missed dinner."

I study him silently, and then a small smile alights my face. 

Walking over to him, I hug him tightly, and then step back before he can react. He looks surprised, and a light blush creeps onto his cheeks. But he does not push me away from him. So I slip my hand in his. He stiffens slightly, but then immediately relaxes, accepting my hold. Tugging me closer to his body, he leads me towards the village.

As we walk quietly through the forest, I glance at him. The scowl has left his face, and has been replaced by an almost peaceful expression. I feel elated to know that it is I who has allowed himself to become more relaxed. But there is that ever present stain of doubt and indecisiveness in his face.

I know that he is unable to make a decision. 

I know that his guilt still hovers over his thoughts.

I know that half of his heart still mourns after her.

I know that he could never be the boy in my dreams- not in a long time.

But I also know that he cares for me.

He protects me.

He loves me.

I am certain of that. Even through his harsh exterior, I can see it in his eyes.

And for now, that's all I want.

I will be content with that.

I don't want the boy in my dreams.

All I want is him. And all of the frills that come with him.

Because I love him.

It's funny. Back home- can I really call it home, now?- there's a boy who's sweet, charming, handsome, well-mannered, and someone who has the approve of the entire student population who's trying to win my affection.

Yet I have fallen in love with a rude, arrogant, loosely-mouthed hanyou, one who is neither human, nor youkai. It happened without me even knowing when I had begun to care for him so much. It happened without him neither of us even trying. Heck, he's someone who has a past love trying to drag him to hell.

But love's like that, you know?

And I love Inuyasha.

It's as simple as that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[The first installment of a series. All are individual stories describing thoughts, relationships with other characters, etc of people from Inuyasha that start out with dream sequences. 

As most of you may be able to tell, the first part of the story was a dream sequence. And the second was reality.

If you couldn't figure out who was talking/thinking, even after the subtitle, you need to go and bang your head against some bricks.

I'm trying out a new writing style! ^-^

Anyway, you've read, now I will ask you to review as well.

Hope you enjoyed it!]


	2. Three Months

~*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You'd think any dim-witted lawyer would realise that this is a FANFICTION site. Heck. It's FANFICTION.net!

"…"- speech

'…'- thoughts 

~*~*~- change in scenery or time

Rating: PG

Genre: traces of Angst 

****

Three Months

~*Miroku*~

The trees fall back behind me. I am sitting on the top of a hill covered in grass. My staff is to my right, and my legs are crossed. 

I am meditating. 

My mind is blank of all thoughts. Lately, this has become not so much as only a practise as a monk, but to quiet my spirit for the battle that will soon take place. 

There is a hole in my right hand. A hole that sucks up anything and everything in its path. Soon, it will bring me into its depths, just like it had father and grandfather.

How long do I have to live?

How long do I have to lift this curse?

So many questions.

All is calm. And I welcome the peace.

The sun begins to set before me, but I take no notice. The dusk brings silence into the atmosphere of this grassland. Not even the insects interrupt the quietness.

But what is this?

Footsteps are approaching. 

My hand slowly reaches out for my holy staff. My entire body tightens from years of training, but I do not show it. To show that would mean weakness.

"Houshi-sama?"

I relax immediately.

It is only she. 

My hand releases its hold on the staff. The breath I held blows out slowly.

I remain silent.

She has reached my side, and I can feel her sitting down on my left. The thump of a heavy boomerang I have become accustomed to announcing its presence. I can feel her eyes on me. Her presence is distracting. 

Silence once again encircles the area.

Sometimes, I wonder- would she agree to bear my child?

She seems to become jealous at times, and at times, I'm almost certain that… But if I were to ask, what would happen if she were to give her consent? 

Would I give her a child?

If she would be the bearer of my children, I could wish for nothing more.

However, if she did become pregnant, would I leave her to raise our child alone?

What if the curse was not lifted in time?

What if I was sucked up into the Kazaana before we could defeat Naraku?

What if-!

No. 

I must not think of such things. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Deep breaths.

Cleansing breaths.

But I cannot clear my mind.

When I try, images of her flood into the white expanse.

I can never truly concentrate when she is near.

So I open my eyes, and turn to my left. 

She is in her yukata, and her eyes are closed. Her legs are crossed in a poise that resembles mine. Her expression is neutral, and her right hand clasps the ties of Hiraikotsu. Long strands of hair are blown about in the occasional breeze. 

She is truly beautiful.

She must have picked up some of my habits.

I study her figure silently until she seems to acknowledge my attention.

A sweet voice breaks into the silence of sunset. 

"Konbon-wa, Houshi-sama. I did not mean to disturb you, but I see you meditating every evening." Her lovely eyes open and focus on mine. "Does it truly work?"

I search her face. Her eyes are underlain with a deep sorrow, and I know. I know that she is thinking about him. 

About her brother.

In a calm air from my previous contemplation, I am in no mood to grope.

"Meditation… is a method to try and achieve enlightenment. It is to clear one's mind of all thoughts, and to calm the soul." I chuckle. "Now, I simply use it to help in forgetting my problems, and to help me deal with them. It helps me, and so yes, I believe it does work."

She looks at me, and a sad smile lights her face.   
"Your problems… My problems… so many obstacles." 

She seems to be in a curious disposition. 

"We all have problems, and we must overcome them all," is my answer.

Her expression is suddenly emotionless. "Not all obstacles can be overcome."

"But we must try."

There is something cold glinting in her eyes. And I realise something is wrong.

"You try, but you will die trying." Her voice is taunting. "Your quest will fail." 

"Our quest will not fail."

"You are doomed." She turns to me, and no longer do I see the woman I have come to love. Her face has contorted, and even as she speaks, her shape is twisting. "Three months. You have three months before you are swallowed by my winds of hell." The sweet lilt of her speech has turned deep and evil. 

Where a woman previously sat, now sits a grinning man in a baboon pelt. I stand up abruptly. My right hand is gripping my staff and the beads jingle against it.

"_Naraku!_"

An evil chuckle resonates in my ears, and I look around for the hanyou.

But he is gone.

My vision is suddenly filled with nothing but black. 

I am standing in a place where there is no light, no sound, no hope, and only darkness and despair.

What is this place?

I stand, yet there is no ground. There is no up, down, left, or right. 

There is nothing.

But then, there is a tingling from my right palm, and I drop my staff in surprise. 

Down it falls, but to where, I do not know. Vaguely, I wonder- how can it fall if there is nothing to fall to?

Bringing my shaking hand up to eye level, I watch in horror as the cloth covering it suddenly starts to shake and flap. The rosary sealing the evil unexpectedly snaps, and the beads fly away into oblivion. My attention is diverted onto my palm, however, as my left hand vainly tries to keep the cloths over the Kazaana.

With a sickening silence, the purple fabric disappears, and I instinctively hold the now opened air rip away from my body. 

I can feel the pull of the winds as the black hole is activated. There is nothing to suck up, yet I can almost feel the hole widening.

A surge of pain courses through my arm, and I realise in dismay that the cuts have reopened. 

Almost in morbid fascination, I can only watch as my entire hand is slowly disappearing. Slowly, but surely, the black hole is enlarging, and will continue to grow until there is nothing more to consume. 

Strangely enough, there is no pain. 

Not after the beginning. 

I can only sense the nothingness that used to be my right arm.

And as the Kazaana continues to suck me in, I know.

I know I will die.

Just as father had.

Just as grandfather had.

Words echo through the black expanse, yet I do not know if it is I who spoke them.

"Doomed." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wake up, sitting up in a cold sweat. My entire body is shaking, and I perceive, in tremendous relief, that I am whole. The Kazaana is still sealed by cloth and rosary.

Thank Kami-sama. It was only a nightmare.

I look around, and discover the figures of my sleeping companions. We are in the small clearing of a forest.

I remember now.

We had set up camp after travelling a day with no findings.

I attempt to stand up, but I need my staff to support my shaking legs. 

I walk in one direction, not knowing where to go. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my free right hand, I study it. Nothing is damaged. Carefully uncovering only a part of the palm, I sigh in relief that it has grown no larger. 

Yet phantom pain comes from the long healed cuts and with it, the memory of nothingness from my dream.

Having walked to the edge of the forest, I glance out at the sky.

The first splashes of colour announce the coming of dawn.

A new day is beginning.

Another day in my ever shortening life.

Having steadied myself, I sit down, cross-legged, taking in deep breaths

It is not yet sunset, yet I have to meditate.

I have to calm my rattled nerves.

The early morning is silent.

The wind picks up, and blows through the trees. With it, I can hear a familiar voice echo. Whether it is within my mind, or across the grass covered plains, I do not know.

"Three months." "You have three months." 

My hand tightens into a fist.

I will defeat him.

No.

__

We will. 

I will make certain of it.

I will kill Naraku and lift this curse.

I will live on.

Or die trying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kazaana – The hole in Miroku's hand- commonly translated as 'wind tunnel' or 'air rip'

Houshi – A lower levelled priest, or monk, in the case of the English dubs.

Hiraikotsu – (name of) Sango's ridiculously large boomerang

Yukata – summer kimono-like clothing

Konbon-wa – good evening

[The ending is… horribly ironic, ne?

Set before he… propositions to Sango, I've given our favourite houshi a time limit.

He has to defeat Naraku within the allotted time, or be sucked into his hell hole. Oh, what to do.

~Some extra stuff on 'Love's Like That'- I was half tempted to have Kagome turn around (in her dream) and discover Naraku instead of Inuyasha. Just imagine the twists I could've had with that. But instead, I more incorporated that idea into this one.

Are these dreams prophecies? Visions? 

I don't know.

I'm used to writing in an entirely different type of first person perspective, but this entire project is for the purpose of… getting used to this?

Till next time!]


	3. Destiny

Disclaimer: Not yet.

"…" - speech

'…' - thoughts

--- - change in scenery or time

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance/Horror/General

[Read now. Kill later]

.

Destiny

.

-Sango- 

Where am I?

The last thing I remember is preparing for bed after a particularly long day. I remember Inuyasha had insisted on searching for that bastard, Naraku, but after several hours of nothing, we'd settled down. I can recall fetching firewood with Kirara and Shippou, and then watching Kagome-chan light the wood with those strange fire sticks of hers.

I remember lying down amongst the trees in a small clearing, my weapon by my side and Kirara at the other. I remember warning Houshi-sama to keep his distance.

But if that is so, where am I now?

I sit up from my sleeping position on the ground, and reach instinctively for Hiraikotsu…

…!

Where is it?

My hand gropes around, but I can't find my boomerang. Instead, it is met with the smooth bumpiness of… a futon?

My eyes widen in slight surprise.

I thought I'd fallen asleep on the dirt ground…?

But then my eyes scan around me, and I discover that I am outside no longer. I am in a strange room, lying upon a large futon that would have been designed for two. In fact, there are signs that another has lain just beside me. But who?

Right now, I am alone.

Where am I?

I raise my head, and discover that the room is nicely decorated- and that I can almost recognise it…

…

Of course!

This is exactly like the vision of a dream house that I'd always wanted as a child! The walls are brightly decorated with various trinkets that I had loved to play with as a child. There are some paintings…!

Gasping, I stand, and rush towards the wall directly across from me.

My hand reaches out and slowly touches the smooth surface of a painting.

I remember this!

My eyes widen. This had been painted by my mother!

It depicts the landscape of the area where my old village had once stood- but I don't understand. This very painting had been destroyed when my village had been demolished by the demons…

I step back.

Something is not right.

"Kirara?" Where is she?

My question is answered as the soft footfalls of a four-legged animal patters into this place.

I turn around.

There she is- but this neko-youkai is different from the one I know.

This demon is not as young as I remember, and-

-What is this?!

My beloved partner is leading an entire party of kittens!

Six in all, the cream coloured young ones follow what I presume to be their mother to my side, and they are followed by another older cat- their father. The seven on the ground swarm around my feet, rubbing their sides against my legs as if we were friends.

When had this happened? When had Kirara mated?

I'm puzzled, and set down the larger mother neko.

My hands reach to play with the rosary around my wrist- a habit I had picked up since Houshi-sama had given it to me.

But instead of finding the smooth beads, I see that my wrist is bare- and that I am no longer wearing my traditional clothes.

What's this?

I look down at myself, and discover that I am no longer wearing my usual yukata or my exterminator's outfit as I usually do. Instead, my yukata is looser, more like those of the villager women in Kaede-baa-san's village. However, it is a little more elaborate than their simple clothes.

I look up, greatly puzzled.

Where am I?

What has happened to me?

Where are my companions?

My attention is caught by something shining on the opposite wall. Curiously, almost forebodingly, I walk towards it, afraid of what I could find.

Hn?

It appears to be a mirror of some sort- something that only the rich noble ladies can afford.

I gasp, but not at the value of the luxury item.

I'm startled by my reflection.

I no longer look to be 16. In fact, I am much older now, and I seem more like the mother I can only barely remember. Slowly, my hand reaches out to trace over the smooth lines of my face. My hair seems so much longer than I can remember it. My magenta eyes blink at myself- are they deeper than I remember?

And on the edge of the mirror, where smooth metal lies unadorned, I notice writing. I recognise it as being the smooth kanji script of Kagome-chan, only it's become more sophisticated:

Congratulations to the newly wedded couple. May you be blessed with many children… 

Newly wedded? Who's that? Is it I?

Where am I?

Slowly, I turn around to face the doorway of this room. The quiet mewling of the felines disrupt the silence, and I walk towards the outside.

Once I have crossed the doorway, I can feel my mouth drop open.

"How can this be?" Even my voice is deeper than I can remember- I have aged, though how, I know not.

I cannot believe it!

This cannot be real!

Even though my exclamations were unvoiced, somebody answers them. "But it is!"

Before I can turn my attention to who had spoken, I am transfixed by the scene that greeted my eyes.

My village.

My old village, as it had been before attacked by all those youkai, stands before me as I remember it. And not only the buildings stand, but I can recognise the different people here as well. There are the children I used to frolic with and watch over. There's the old woman who treated me for my illnesses.

Everybody is here!

And then, I'm distracted by a couple of arms wrapping around me.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

I recognise that voice.

"Hou-houshi-sama?"

I whip around, staring up into his face, my mouth wide open.

There he is!

But is it he?

He has changed- his hair is longer, yet still in its small dragon tail. His violet eyes still twinkle mischievously, and the gold piercings in his ears still glint at me. However, his clothes are slightly different. He has discarded his outer purple robes, and is garbed only in black. Now, he cocks his head and raises an eyebrow.

"Houshi-sama? Come now, San-chan, you dropped that years ago!"

San-chan?

"I-I did?"

He draws me close, replying with a question, "Don't you remember? It was only a few days before we became married, after all."

My heart has stopped.

I can't help but stutter as I gently ease out of his embrace. "M-married? Us? Now?"

Now, his face is full of worry. "Are you feeling okay, Sango? You seem a little overwhelmed."

Overwhelmed? 'Overwhelmed' is an understatement! We're married? When did this happen? From what I can remember, our relationship carried as far as him proposing, but now we're _married?! _What happened to Naraku? Kohaku?

If I thought that was shocking, then his next words knock me for an even bigger loop:

"It must be the baby. You shouldn't strain yourself when you're pregnant- even if you have carried two before."

Pregnant?! Two before?!

"I- what?!"

He shakes his head, clucking his tongue, and gently helps me sit down on the soft grass that is just in front of our house.

"Calm down, San-chan. We are visiting Kohaku later, after all."

My heart fills with hope. "Kohaku? He's not dead?!"

My husband shoots me a strange look. "Of course he's not! Sesshoumaru revived him after we defeated Naraku, remember?" He then raises his voice to call, "Omaro! Hitomi!"

From the streets run two children that seem to be strangely familiar. One, the boy, has short, black hair and brilliantly magenta eyes, while the younger girl has longer hair and violet eyes.

"Kami-sama…" They look just like me… and… and… him!

My husband ruffles the elder's hair and pulls the younger into a hug. "You two, go get your mother some water now, okay?"

They nod and smile, running off towards the stream that I remember runs near the village.

I still can't believe this! What happened? When did all these years pass by, and so quickly? But then I'm broken out of my musings by something familiar- something annoying-

"Miroku…" My voice is deceptively sweet though I am not quite used to using his name.

"Hai?"

"Your hand…"

His reply is innocent. "What about it?"

I whip around, smacking him over the head with the palm of my hand. "Remove it!"

He pouts at me, the offending hand now rubbing his abused head. "If I can't do it now, when can I do it?" His expression suddenly becomes naughty, "When we're in bed?"

I can only gape at him, my eyes as wide as the rice bowls I use, before he chuckles and kisses my forehead. We sit for a while in a comfortable silence, me trying to make sense of the entire situation. The quiet patter of footsteps draws my attention to the right, and I see our children approaching. The elder, who I assume to be Omaro is carrying a cup of water, while the younger, Hitomi, holds a lovely flower.

They reach us and chorus, "Here, haha-ue," holding out their contribution.

I can't help but smile as a warm feeling floods my chest.

So this is what it's like to be a mother.

The children settle beside my husband and I, my daughter placing the blue bellflower in my hair. I take a sip of the water, my other hand instinctively covering my belly.

This life isn't so bad- and it suddenly hits me where I am.

"I'm home…"

And that's when the scene changes.

In the blink of an eye, I am alone, sitting among the destruction that is my village.

I glance around frantically, but there is nothing there- there is nobody there. Nothing, except the ghostly remains of what had once been a busy, populated village of the exterminators. Nothing stands- everything has collapsed.

"Omaro? Hitomi? Miroku? Kirara?" I call, but nobody responds. The area is filled with an abnormal quiet broken only by the occasional thunk of wood hitting the ground.

What happened?

Then, the deathly silence is shattered by slow footsteps headed towards me.

"Hello?"

I stand, and notice that I'm wearing my exterminator garb once more. The village clothing has gone, and on my back, I carry the heavy boomerang made of bone. My hair is tied up in its familiar ponytail, and my armour is strapped on tight.

Where am I?

Almost desperately, I run towards the source of the footsteps. The world has suddenly become encased in fog as anything and everything is misted over. I find that I cannot breath properly, and quickly strap on my mask.

And just as I start to slow down, I see a figure. It's approaching me slowly.

This is strangely familiar. "Kohaku?" Hope and happiness fills me at the prospect of seeing my brother. But something is not right. "No…"

He's covered in blood.

"Ane-ue…"

His eyes are dull- the eyes of one possessed. His armour, skin, hair- they're all soaked in blood, but his expression is blank. In his hand, the boy I recognised as my brother carried his chain blade; it too, is stained crimson.

"No…"

Suddenly, I feel a pain in my stomach, and glance down. My eyes fill with horror at the mangled mess of my abdomen. It has been sliced open, the armour having been cut clean through and I can feel the bile rising up my throat.

What happened?

I'm dying.

My brother slowly approaches, and even as he does, his arm raises, preparing to deal the final blow- to kill his own sibling. I look around desperately, hoping for anything to aid me, but I am instead, greeted with even more horror.

"Houshi-sama…!" He is lying on the ground, only inches away from me, but his eyes are dull. "No! Houshi-sama!" I rush to his side with a sudden burst of speed, but I know it's too late. "Miroku! Wake up!" Tears burn my eyes and I shake my head. "No!"

I raise my head, and my breathing stops.

"Kagome-chan… Inuyasha… Shippou-chan… Kirara…"

They're all there, lying lifeless on the ground with slash marks in their bodies.

"No… It can't be"

"But it is." I turn around slowly, forebodingly, and see my brother only a few steps away. His eyes are still dull, but his expression has changed. He's wearing a sadistic smile; one reminiscent of Naraku himself. "It's time for you to join them, ane-ue."

His arm slashes downwards, his weapon aimed for my heart, and all turns black.

"NO!"

* * *

"NO!"

I wake up with a start, my hand held over my rapidly beating heart.

It's still night.

"What…?"

Sitting up, I find that I'm back in the small clearing I remember the group stopping in. Across the fire, Kagome-chan is sleeping in her squishy futon and Shippou-chan is beside her. Right behind the pair, is Inuyasha, sleeping, not in a tree as was usual, but leaned up against one.

My breathing begins to calm.

It was just a dream- no, a nightmare.

I stand, wiping away the tears that had gathered.

I need a walk.

Swinging Hiraikotsu onto my back, I begin to walk towards the forest. Kirara twitches in her sleep, most likely chasing dream mice.

Wait-

I count four… where's the monk?

"Sango-sama?"

I flinch, my reflexes kick in, and I suddenly swing the heavy boomerang around, but stop it inches away from Miroku's face. His eyes become wide, and he blinks at me owlishly.

My breathing heavy, I relax, allowing Hiraikotsu to fall to the ground.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He shrugs, "I didn't know you were up." His expression becomes stern. "Why _were_ you awake?"

I cast my eyes away, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. "Nightmare." But it wasn't entirely a nightmare, was it? Actually, the beginning had been pleasant…

No.

I shouldn't think about that.

He nods, his staff jingling by his side. "Understandable."

There is a stretch of silence in which I contemplate my dream.

"Houshi-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think… dreams are prophecies?"

He glances at me curiously, something I can't describe in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" I frown in thought. "When we dream, does that tell us what has happened? Does it describe what is to come? What are dreams?"

He sighs, glancing up at the great sky. "Dreams are… dreams are things made up by the mind. Some claim they can be oracular. They could be our unconsciousness trying to convey some message. They could be the result of confused emotions; of hopes and goals. Dreams could be describing our deepest desires…" He drifts off, and his gaze has become unfocused. When he speaks, his voice is soft, "They could be our greatest fears."

"I see… But what do you think they are?" I challenge.

He turns to me. "I like to think that dreams, are just dreams- visions of what _could_ be. I believe that they show us what would happen if we were to travel a certain path. Certainly, I don't presume that they show us what _will_ be. We chose our own destinies; we live our own lives." As he says this, I notice his gaze has turned to his right hand.

His curse.

He speaks so powerfully- it's something I've never heard from him before, and I can't help but believe him.

"Yes…"

Slowly, shyly, I take his covered palm and gently close it. His glances up at me in surprise and I offer him a small smile. He returns it, and places his other hand over mine.

"We choose out own destinies…"

I need not to be afraid of my dreams-

Not when I will live my life how I want it.

* * *

[... Hi!

...

Please don't kill me.

I know, I know. This update was a looong way off, but a heads up to you people- In Dreams will not have a regular update schedual... ::sigh:: I'm just going to be too busy with LD and SG, trying to finish those two and all.

Speaking of which- the chapters are coming slowly, and I decided to work on ID since I got a bolt of inspiration!

Till next time...

Ja!


	4. It's Simple

* * *

Disclaimer: Legal technicalities. They're just legal technicalities. I'll sort them through soon enough.

"…" - speech

'…' - thoughts

--- - change in scenery or time

.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

.

It's Simple

.

Inuyasha

.

What's this? Where is everybody? 

Kagome?

Miroku?

Shippou?

Sango?

Why the hell is the world so white? There's nothing here- no colour, no life, nothing. I look down and find that I don't even have a body…

It's just…

White.

I can't tell up from down or left from right, but I guess it really doesn't matter- I really can't fall if I don't have a body… can I?

Where am I?

"You're dreaming, Inuyasha." A voice that sounds oddly like Miroku echoes throughout the white expanse.

Wh- what the-?!

I try to step back, but with nothing to move and indeed, nowhere to go, I'm left with only the feeling of having stepped back yet I haven't done anything at all.

How strange.

But all of a sudden, it's not so white and empty anymore. There's a person standing on a patch of lush grass- it appears to be a man. He's alone and as my gaze moves, I find that the patch of green is shaped like a triangle, the edges dropping away to nothing. The man himself is dressed normally in clothes of a blue colour and is standing on one of the points of the triangle.

"What's going on?"

There is a short pause of silence.

"This is Oda." Miroku's voice is back. "He is a traveller who moves from village to village, offering his services as a demon exterminator."

I really don't care. "Why is he in my dream then, eh?"

Infuriating enough, the voice ignores me in a way that mirrors the real Miroku's calm disposition. "Oda finds it hard to make friends. He tends not to trust those he meets as he prefers solitude to company. Oda doesn't like to use his intelligence, preferring his physical strength."

"I don't fucking care!" If I had legs, I'd be walking away right now, but I don't, so I have to stay here and listen to the irritating voice talk about some idiot guy.

"However, one day, Oda meets a girl." And as the voice says this, another person appears on one of the two leftover tips. It's a woman with long, flowing black hair, though I cannot see her face. "He finds that they are very much the same, and so he decides to stay in her village for a while." The voice continues the story in a monotone voice and I am forced to listen. "Her name is Hari."

"We know her name. Let's fucking celebrate." Hey, I'll listen, but that doesn't mean I'll be a polite listener.

"Over time, Oda and Hari become closer until eventually, they promise to spend the rest of their lives together. Oda will give up his exterminating lifestyle to be with Hari."

A faint prickle of familiarity runs through me, but before I can think about it, the voice speaks again.

"However, on the eve of fulfilling his promise, Hari disappears." I automatically glance down to see the woman vanish, but she remains standing there, motionless. "She departs, leaving a much heart broken Oda behind. But soon, his hurt turns to hate and he leaves the village to take up his exterminating business once more. This time, he is even more distrustful of others."

How long is this story going to be? Do I really care what happens to 'Oda' and 'Hari'?

The answer is: No.

"You know, Miroku- You are Miroku, right? -Can you just hurry it up and finish the damn story so I can wake up and we can look for some more jewel fragments?"

"As the years pass, Oda continues to move, never stopping, never bothering to meet any new people."

No, I didn't expect an answer.

"He continues to kill demons successfully, but during one difficult fight, he becomes seriously injured and falls into unconsciousness. When he wakes up, Oda finds himself in a strange house being tended to by a woman." Another person appears on the grass, completing the triangle- it's another girl. "Her name is Yuna. At first, he's hostile towards her, but he cannot leave, not having the strength to do so."

Honestly, how does this concern me? "Blah. Blah. Blah…" I'd be rolling my eyes if I had any.

"Yuna continues to care for Oda despite his harsh words. When Oda finally recovers, he finds that he cannot bring himself to simply leave the young woman who healed him. Yuna has no home to go to, living not in a village but within the forest in a small hut. She has learned to care for herself and makes friends with each traveller who passes through it, aiding those who need it."

"You know, a change in your tone of voice would to wonders to make the story a shit load more interesting…"

"Oda then decides to stay with Yuna, breaking his vow never to grow attached to anybody. He finds her personality appealing, and slowly, the two grow closer. Eventually, Oda finds that he really doesn't mind Yuna's company- in fact, he comes to crave her attention; her love."

I've really stopped paying attention. "… and that'd mean you'd probably get some more listeners…"

"He becomes more open, helping others although keeping up a rough exterior, and even making a few good friends- all thanks to Yuna. But then one day, who should walk through the forest but Hari!"

"… and if you had somebody who actually listened to you, then you wouldn't be bothering me…"

The monologue is continued, "Hari demands Oda's attention, and though he puts up a façade of hatred, Oda finds himself torn between Hari and Yuna. He cannot chose between the two even though Hari insists that she hates Oda."

"…and I could actually get a peaceful night's sleep. Those don't come easy, you know? I don't always sleep…"

"Would you listen to me, hanyou?!" I would have jerked at the sudden change in tone if I could have. "I'm telling you this damn story for a reason, understand? Do you think I _want_ to spend my night telling you a story when I could be dreaming about San- er- other things? If you pay attention, you'll find that Oda's story relates to yours!" The voice makes a noise as if it were clearing its throat and when it speaks again, it's calm. "Now then, where was I?"

Kami, that was sudden. Miroku really can be unpredictable. "Umm… Torn between Hari and Yuna?"

"Ah, yes. Inuyasha."

Silence.

What does he want now?

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Who should he choose to be with? Hari, who left him, or Yuna, who healed him?"

I can hear myself snorting. "Keh. That's easy. The one who healed him, of course. Even Oda should be able to see that."

"Is it really?"

Confusion causes me to raise an unexistant eyebrow. "Of course it is."

Miroku's voice is slower now, almost as if he were speaking to a child. "Then allow me to tell you another tale."

"Damn it…" I groan.

"There is a hanyou." As he says this, the three people have disappeared. Where Oda previously stood is now a strangely familiar person… A person wearing red clothes who has silver hair and two dog-ears perched on his head… "Through events not needed to be explained, he falls in love with a miko." A girl garbed in red and white appears where Hari was.

"What are you playing at, Miroku?" My voice comes out as a growl. "I was not in love!"

He ignores me.

"However, just as the hanyou promises to become a human for the miko so they can live together, they are drawn into a plot…"

Suddenly, everything has gone pitch black- a startling change from the stark white.

"Miroku?"

But then before I call again, a familiar scene greets my eyes. I have a body again. I am flying above a village, something grasped in my hand. The houses are burning. The thing… it's round and is attached to a necklace.

I look down.

"Wh-what?! The shikon no tama?"

I land on the ground, disbelief and shock freezing my soul as the situation becomes clear.

No…

Not this again…

"Inuyasha!"

I had half expected the shout, turning to look even as an arrow streaks through the air, plunging into my chest just above my heart.

"Ki… Kikyou…"

I know this scene.

How can I not?

It haunts my dreams. Her hatred filled gaze piercing my soul- it's hard to believe she will die only minutes from this moment. My eyes slowly slide shut and I say nothing even though I long to shout that I did not betray her; that it was all the wild thief, Onigumo's longings that had caused all this to happen.

I prepare for my long slumber…

…only to open my gaze to find that I'm once again, hovering above the green triangle.

"The hanyou was thrown into a sleep of fifty years by the miko he loved," continues Miroku's voice, "and she died believing that he had betrayed her when it had been the dark whim of another hanyou."

"I did not love her!"

The voice becomes louder, as if attempting to drown out my words. "But after that period of being sealed, a girl ventured across the hanyou. She was from another world, having been drawn to the hanyou's time against her will. After a series of events that need not be relayed, she freed the hanyou from his slumber, breaking the fifty year old spell."

Another familiar figure appeared on the grassy triangle, replacing Yuna.

"Kagome…" My voice is barely above a whisper, but it escalates into a shout. "I know all this! Why are you telling me what I already know?"

"If you already know this, then I'll ask you the same question I asked you before," yells the voice, "who should he choose to be with? The one to whom he promised his life, or to the one who gave his life back?"

I can't answer and instead, settle for a low growl.

It's become quiet again. "Not so easy now, is it?"

"Shut up, bouzu. You have no idea…"

"How do I have no idea? How can it be simple for Oda to choose, yet so difficult for the hanyou?"

"It's completely different-!"

"Is it?"

"Don't talk about what you don't fucking know!"

"Inuyasha…" There's a flash of black, and when everything clears, I find that I am no longer where I was. While before, I had been floating above the scene; I now stand on the grass where Oda once was. I'm facing the centre of the triangle. The eyes of the two girls are closed and their faces are relaxed. "You know this well, Inuyasha. Who do you choose? Your heart cannot stay torn like this forever."

"Houshi…" I turn my gaze upwards, thankful that I have a body again.

"Do you choose the one who couldn't trust you? Or the one who entrusts you with her life? The one who broke your heart with an arrow? Or the one who healed it?"

"Shut up!"

He ignores me. "The one who required you to turn human? Or the one who accepts you as you are now?"

I try to move, but my feet are strangely heavy. "Shut the fuck up! I don't need your advice." I really don't want to think about this right now… choosing would be too painful…

"The one who wants you to die? Or the one who wishes you to live?" There is a slight pause. "I ask you a last time, Inuyasha. Who should the hanyou chose to be with?"

And everything falls silent.

"He has no fucking idea." I'm shaking, but with what, I don't know. "It's not that simple!"

And through the space, twin voices echo, "Isn't it?"

My gaze has dropped down to the ground, and I slowly raise it to see that the eyes of the two women have opened. They're both staring at me intently. Kagome has a soft sort of half-smile on her face while Kikyou's mouth is drawn in a line.

"Come with me… Come with me to hell…" Kikyou's voice penetrates the silence yet her mouth stays shut. "You owe me your life, Inuyasha." Her steely grey eyes stare into mine with no hint of warmth. There is a desire, yes. Desire for what, I don't know. There's hate battling with another emotion I don't care to identify. Hadn't Kikyou once said that she hated all things? "Come with me…"

"No matter who you choose, Inuyasha," now it's Kagome's soft lilting voice that distracts me. "I'll stay by your side. I'll always be here for you…" The girl who I thought to be strange gazes at me. Her ocean-coloured orbs are filled with an unknown warmth- a warmth I had once seen in Kikyou…

…a warmth that has since been extinguished.

How can I choose?

I do owe Kikyou my life- it was partially my fault that she died. If I had only…

…only…

Only what?

If I had only trusted her?

But even if I had, she still didn't trust me. Naraku played us for fools. The cunning bastard.

But, I just can't let her go so easily!

"Dammit." I crack my knuckles, longing to beat something up, preferably a youkai, but I'll settle for the fox brat. "I can't choose…" I lower myself onto the ground.

And then there's Kagome.

I don't even know when I considered her being by me being natural. It just seems so…

Right.

I feel at ease with her, I'm relaxed. That's something that I had never truly been with Kikyou. I had always been on guard for one thing or another. I become so agitated when she goes back to her time… How the hell am I supposed to protect her if she's not near by?

She's so aggravating with her 'Sit Boy!' and the constant usage of that.

Although, I may have deserved _some_ of the 'sits'…

She's always arguing with me, telling me not to hurt that mangy wolf. Well, if I don't protect her from him, who's to say that that damn Kouga won't force her to be his mate? No good wolf shit.

I shudder. She wouldn't like that.

Hell, _I_ wouldn't like that.

Then, she's always telling me that she _has_ to go home, and that she _has_ to take those tests or else she won't be able to get into a good coll-ege.

Whatever that is.

Well, who says she has to go back? Who says she can't just stay here? Forever?

Stay here forever…

That would be nice…

Wait.

What am I saying?

I can't make her stay. Not when Kikyou's still here.

It wouldn't be fair. Not to her…

I growl in frustration. It's all so damn confusing! I'm running in circles here!

I want her to stay yet I don't want her to.

I want her to be with me, yet I still run off to be with Kikyou.

How that must feel for her… it must be a little like how I feel when Kouga talks to her; when he touches her, only a thousand times worse.

"Some people have nice, easy lives," I murmur.

I hate feeling this way. I hate not knowing what to do. It's not like I can decided on impulse like I usually do. This is too deep and involves people I care too much about.

"It would have been so much easier if that arrow had just killed me…" Then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this. "But then I never would have met Kagome…"

DAMMIT!

There I go again! It's another circle! I'm back where I started!

An ironic laugh escapes my lips. "And all because of a fucking jewel." I turn and lie down so that I'm staring into the white sky. "It really should be easy…"

"Inuyasha…" The voice is back.

I close my eyes in displeasure. "What do you want now, Miroku?"

The voice sighs. "You don't have an answer, do you?"

"No."

"You still have time, Inuyasha. You have time to sort out your feelings. But, I'm warning you right now: your time's running out. Sooner or later, you will have to make a decision. You won't be able to put the problem off for too long."

"Keh."

"But now, it's time to wake up."

And just as suddenly as that, everything is thrown into darkness.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, the events of my dream still uppermost in my mind.

"Da-dammit…" A yawn breaks my face and a drowsiness I'm not used to washes over my body. It's not often I sleep like I just did.

A soft giggle punctures the silence. A whisper breaks the morning calm- the sun has only just risen. "You're up, Inuyasha? Did you have a nice sleep?"

My eyes open again to find that a familiar girl is smiling down at me. The rest of the group has yet to awake. Sango is sleeping next to Kirara, and the monk seems to have moved closer to her sleeping form. Shippou is curled up in Kagome's strange futon.

I stand up, relieving the stiffness that comes from sitting cross-legged against a tree all night. "What are you doing up so early?"

Kagome now has to look up in order to speak to me. "I needed a bath, so I woke up earlier than usual…"

All drowsiness has left me. "You were away from camp alone?" My voice rises slightly. "What if something attacked you?!" My heart gives a jolt at the possibility.

"It wasn't too far away, Inuyasha. Besides, I can take care of myself." She crosses her arms in a pose that she must have learned from me. I would have found her position slightly amusing and indeed, endearing- crossed arms, furrowed brows, if I hadn't been so worried about her being alone.

"You can't just go trotting off by yourself! There're probably lots of youkai out there who want the shikon no kakera or even you!"

"Inuyasha! I don't need you to escort me everywhere! I'm not helpless!"

Our voices disturb the slumber of Kirara as she opens bleary eyes and gazes at us. "Mew?"

"Shh… Go back to sleep, Kirara." Soothes Kagome. The fire cat complies, nuzzling closer to her mistress.

I wait a few seconds before speaking in a voice only slightly above a whisper. "No, you're not helpless, but you need me to protect you!" Concern is battling with anger as I glare at her.

"Who says I need you to protect me?" She whispers fiercely, hands now placed on her hips in a defiant pose.

"Damn it, Kagome! If you got hurt, I…" I suddenly drift off, not voicing what I was about to say. Instead, I shake my head and look towards the lightening skies. "Let's get ready to go."

However, the now suspicious girl is not to be distracted. "If I got hurt, you- what?" Her eyes are narrowed.

"Nothing. Just- forget it." I start to walk away, the dream still fresh in my mind.

"Inuyasha…" She growls- rather impressively for a human, I might add. I freeze. She walks around to face me. "If I got hurt, you- what?" She insists.

"Never mind!"

"Inuyasha… Answer me!"

Okay, if she really wants an answer… I glare down at her.

"I promised to protect you, Kagome," I snap, "If you got hurt, I couldn't bear it." Not quite putting what I felt in words, but it was close enough.

I study her reaction, not completely knowing what to expect.

She blinks at me, blue eyes widening slightly before a softness enters her expression. "Inuyasha…" She smiles at me and my heart gives a leap. She opens her mouth as if wanting to say something, but then closes it before closing the distance between us.

"Kagome…" Almost unconsciously, my arms close around her form now pressed against mine. "Don't leave…" The words were completely unrelated to what we had been arguing about, but I have a feeling she knows what I'm talking about.

"I'll be by your side forever." She promises in a muffled voice.

Something tells me to look up, so I do, and I find that Miroku's eyes have opened. He glances at me knowingly before shifting his gaze to Kagome's back and mouthing, 'It's simple.' He then nods sagely and slowly creeps closer to Sango- as close as he dares without rousing her or Kirara, and closes his eyes.

A small smile flitters across my face as my eyes close. My ears twitch as they catch her steady breathing and her beating heart.

Out hearts…

They're matching beat for beat…

Maybe it _is_ simple.

Maybe it is.

* * *

[Sappy, no? -.-;;

Next up:

Shippou, Kagura or Sesshoumaru… take your pick…]


	5. Mortality

Disclaimer: Whoever can figure this out on their own gets a cookie.

"…" - speech

'…' - thoughts

--- - change in scenery or time

—

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

—

Mortality

— 

--Sesshoumaru--

—

This is strange. 

I stand in a field that stretches as far as I can see.

That is not unusual.

But the humans… I am surrounded by humans…

And yet I cannot smell them.

There are young ones, old ones; so many humans are around me, laughing, playing, and yet I cannot detect their scents…

They do not run away from me.

How can this be?

I, the great Sesshoumaru, of the Dog Clan, should be feared and respected, but these… these insignificant fools have not the intelligence to act in the correct manner?

I know they can see me; sometimes, a younger one will stare at my face, and without even flinching back, return to his activity. The elder ones are no better. While they play with their young, they look at me, almost as if inviting me.

Fools.

I do not wish to be in the company of mortals.

They must die.

The tendons of my hand tighten, and I wait for the feeling of poison flowing into my nails.

…

What is this?

No poison?

I bring my hand up, and discover that they are smaller. The nails are shorter, and blunt; they are that of a human.

I can feel my face twitch, and the corners of my mouth drop into a frown.

A frown?

I, Sesshoumaru, am frowning?

I look around, and see a near-by lake. My limbs seem unusually heavy, as I begin to walk towards the water's surface. I cannot feel the usual lightness of my legs; the strength I expect is gone. I am walking at a pace that matches that of a human, and I find that I can go no faster, unless I am to use excess strength.

What is happening?

Reaching the edge of the lake, I look down.

But—

What is this?

Who is that, reflected in the water?

Surely, that… man cannot be me.

But, as my hand reach up to touch my head, the reflection follows my motions. I bring a lock of hair to my eyes, and find that it is black.

Black as ebony.

Black as night.

Black… like the hair of a human.

Looking back at my reflection, I find that my eyes are wide. They are a deep, violet colour, a far cry from the usual golden amber. The markings that announce my royal blood and demonic heritage are gone.

What is this?

I am… surprised?

How can this be possible?

My appearance is the same as those around me.

I look like a human.

My senses are that of a human.

My demonic powers are gone.

I cannot feel the power of my youki.

Can… can it be?

That I have become human?

No!

I will _not_ be mortal!

Mortals are weak! Mortals feel pain! Mortals die!

I, Sesshoumaru, cannot be mortal!

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

My head snaps up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" It is her, the girl: Rin. She runs up to me, seeming not to notice my condition. "Look at what Rin has found!" She holds out a small collection of flowers to me, much like the ones she has given me before. "There are lots in the meadow!"

She grins.

And I find that I cannot resist the brilliance of her smile.

I can feel myself… smiling.

She does not seem to be perturbed by my silence, and instead, is ecstatic about my expression. "Sesshoumaru-sama likes them!" Hopping from foot to foot, the girl smiles happily, and turns around, racing back towards the field, probably to pick more flowers.

The limitless capacity of her energy is astonishing.

I can still feel the smile on my face.

It abruptly slides off.

Damned mortality.

Emotions are not something I am to be bothered with. They weaken the mind, and bring complexity into simple problems. They cause demons and humans alike to act foolishly.

My father was foolish.

Chichi-ue sacrificed his life for a simple human bitch. His injuries had still been fresh, from the battle with Ryukotsusei, and yet he left. He sentenced himself to death, when he went to the aid of that girl.

That girl and the child. Inuyasha.

And for what?

"_Do you have anything you want to protect?"_

I suppress a snort.

What do I, Sesshoumaru have to protect?

Nothing holds me down.

I am strong; independent.

Jaken and Rin simply follow me for their own amusement.

I owe nothing to them, lest of all their protection.

They are nothing to me.

I look up, and find that the field is emptier than before. Also, the sky has darkened, and many people seem to be concerned about something. Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, a wind of arrows blows into the field. Each one strikes a mark, and one by one, the humans fall.

And one by one, dead bodies litter the ground, until their blood stains the grass red.

The terror is absolute.

Those remaining panic.

The old ones protect their young, hiding their weak bodies from death.

But another wind comes.

And more fall dead.

If I were still a demon, then the stench of blood would have been almost too much to bear. It runs on the ground, forming a shallow river that flows into the lake.

Disgusting.

Now, there are only a few humans left.

I wonder.

Why do they not fight back?

And indeed, who are the ones attacking?

My eyes narrow, as I try to find the source of the arrows; of death.

But it is in futility. With these senses and this body, I can do no more than watch and wait.

Another wind of arrows strikes. And now, only I remain.

I can feel the terror; it grips at me, and throws my senses into disarray. The silence is almost unbearable.

I can feel the shame within. And I know that I am afraid.

My eyes are searching desperately for a way out of this, even when I know there is none.

All will end in death.

And even as I expect it, the last arrow speeds towards my body, hitting me full in the heart.

A hot, sudden feeling explores in my chest.

I can feel my eyes widening, as the intensity of the foreign feeling surrounds my body; consumes my soul.

"Ahhh…" The moan escapes my lips, unbidden.

Is this…?

My sight is becoming blacker.

Can this be…?

My hand search desperately for something to hold on to, but there is nothing.

"It…" My words are strangely quiet, and seem to be muffled. "It…

"It…

"It hurts…"

For the first time, I feel real, pure, pain.

The pain that mortals experience.

And all goes black.

* * *

My eyes open, and I find myself leaned up against a tall tree.

What is this?

I lift my hand, and find that it, as usual, ends in sharp, pointed claws.

Just for experiment, I allow the poison to seek through my fingers, and cut swiftly through the bark of the tree.

It melts.

I bring a lock of my hair to my eyes.

It is silver.

As usual.

My hand roams across my armour, and feel my chest.

There is no wound.

The slightest touch of a frown crosses my face.

It had been… a dream?

It has been long since the last time I had dreamed.

I never allow myself to fully enter the unconscious world- that would be equivalent to a period of weakness.

And I am not weak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The rough voice of my retainer cuts through the silence. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" He appears before me, adorned with flowers. "Tell the girl to stop!"

Soon, following close behind him, appears an overly energetic girl. "Jaken-sama! Hold still! I'm not done with making you pretty!" The toad demon gives a defeated squack, and deflates while Rin adds more flowers to his appearance. "There. Now you're pretty!"

Beaten, Jaken looks towards me.

I make no move.

He sighs.

Stiffly, I get up, my expression staying neutral. "Let's go."

"Oh! Where are we going this time, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin bounces up immediately, her attention all at once focused on me.

I pause, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. "You will see."

She grins, and grabs hold of Jaken, pulling him to his feet. "Forward!" She marches off towards where Ah-Un is resting.

I watch, forcefully pushing away the unwelcome emotions that are surfacing.

I will have no emotions.

I am not weak.

And above all, I am not mortal.

* * *

--It's been a long time since we last met, no?

Ah… Sesshoumaru was a hard one to write for. His… unfeeling-ness makes it hard for one to express him using the correct language. Hopefully, I got his character down close enough…

Okay.

What this segment is basically about- Sesshoumaru is afraid of mortality. More accurately, he despises it. He hates weakness, and strives to move as far as possible from being human.

Till next time…

Ja!--


End file.
